My Hopes
by Shitza
Summary: When all seems lost, you might find the one who makes it all better. And what connects their two hearts? This is a story how one sweaty oversized shirt can bring two hearts into one. One-Shot


Sorry for having absolutely no knowledge about skateboards. So please don't flame me for that... it's really annoying.

My Hopes

"And now, we have No. 12, a crowd favourite... please welcome Hayner!"

The crowd was wild, the sun blazing hot and it didn't help that they were outside on an cloudless windless day. Naminé sat anxiously among the spectators Hayner did several flips in the air, to many applauds. It was the Summer Skate Board Regional Championships.32 young teens from all across the region had been invited to join in the competition, in which several of them were people she knew. Hayner was one of them, and Olette, his girlfriend, sat screaming her cheers and best hopes.

Naminé didn't know why she allowed Kairi to drag her here from the start, but then again Kairi was her best friend and had made her promise to go and see when Sora competed... aka kicked ass in front of everyone.

Catcalls and whistles boomed around her, and Hayner slid down a rail to later do several jumps and a few tricks in the air. Naminé kept quiet and looked to her other sidem where Kairi was as calm as ever, waiting for Sora to appear.

Hayner topped his performance of with a few more flips and posed... ridiculous but true.

"I love you Hayner!" Olette screamed for all she was worth. Naminé groaned.

"Ha, you just wait until it's Sora's turn." Kairi boasted. "Then you'll see who is the true winner."

Naminé didn't say anything, she simply leaned forward slightly to pick something from her bag. She held, whatever it was, away from the other's eyes.

"That was Hayner everyone..." the announcer shoted in his mike. And now, please welcome No. 13... Sora!"

This time it was Kairi who jumped to her feet and started shouting herself harsh. Namné did the complete opposite. She took her fingers and stuffed them inside her ears, bowing apologetically to an older couple who sat behind them.

While Sora did his fifteen minutes, as the regional tournaments were set, Naminé thought back to only a few days ago, and the true reason she actually joined Kairi at all.

_-Flashback-_

_Naminé had been sitting watching bypassers in thr park when it had happened. She had been terribly angry that morning when her mother announced she was getting remarried. Naminé's father died five years ago from lung cancer. Naminé had argued that she didn't want her memories of her father gone like this, as she knew her mother's new boyfriend was the complete opposite from what her father had been. He was a workoholic, prideful bastard who saw her as being nothing more than a figurine. If her mother remarried, she threatened to move out and never return. Something that came to deafened ears._

_So she had gone to the park to cool down a little, even though the weather was very warm and she was sweating a lot. She as annoyed and angry at everything, but after a while her anger turned to tears. _

_She simply hated change, she was like that._

_Suddenly she saw a shadow around her, and looked up to expect a huge raincloud or something, but found herself staring at a blond guy she had never met before. He was wearing a white oversized t-shirt, white shorts and carried a dirty old skateboard under his arms. _

"_Hey, what's up? Why are you crying."_

_Naminé had never seen this guy before, and she didn't feel like answering him, so she simply looked down._

_'Please let him go away' she thought._

"_Huh... hey... you."_

_Naminé closed her eyes, of all the things she didn't need it was a stubborn annoying guy talking to her._

_She heard footsteps, was he leaving? When she opened her eyes he was gone._

_She thought about leaving, but suddenly heard him again, this time rolling back on his skateboard, with two blue ice creams in his hand._

"_Here." he said and gave one to her. This time she didn't ignore him (whoever could ignore icecream on a very hot day?) and sat down beside her._

_They sat in silence for a while, until only the sticks were left. _

"_My name is Roxas, what's yours?" he asked. _

_Naminé, who sat with her stick in her mouth, took it out._

"_Naminé" she murmured quietly._

"_Naminé, that's a nice name. Do you live around here."_

_She nodded slightly. "In the little white house across the street._

_Roxas opened his eyes slightly. "Woah... you mean the big one with the huge lawn?"_

_She nodded._

"_Wow, your parents must be very rich."_

"_Not really, my dad's dead. My mother is remarrying this guy, he's the one with the money... but I don't like him."_

"_Really. Well, that sucks. How come?"_

_Naminé sniffed._

"_He wants to send me away to an International school. I'm not going to see my mother for a year."_

_Roxas smiled. "Is that all?" he asked. _

_Naminé turned and saw his smirk, which she could not understand. She felt her stomach boil with anger once more._

"_What the heck do you mean 'is that all'? Do you have any idea of how I feel?"_

"_Not really, but if I were you, I'd stop yelling at your mom and yell at the bastard who wants to send you away."_

"_And how does that help, he'd probably throw me out?"_

"_From looks of things I'd say you're about to leave anyway, so it doesn't make much difference, does it. Besides, living far away from home isn't that bad, I mean... I've been doing so for a long time now. Look on the bright side, if you start like me you're free to do what you want."_

_Naminé felt a smile on her lips. For some reason he just made her feel better._

_Roxas got back to his feet, took of his shirt and threw it on the bench. _

"_Could you hold on to this? I mean, I have to start practising again."_

"_Practise, for what?"_

"_The skater tournament in a few days. I'm a pro-amateur skater."_

"_Pro-amateur?"_

"_It means I am one of the best amateur skaters, I just don't have a sponsor yet. I live of the money I win during contests. So far, I have 40 wins only last years, it's nearly a record."_

"_Wow, that's really good."_

"_Thanks."_

_Naminé sat on the bench watching as Roxas sped up and down the park's lanes doing flips up thrashcans and jumps in the air. Though she knew very little about skating she could see he was good._

"_Will you watch me during the tournament? It's held here, and tickets are sold at the entrance."_

"_I don't know." she said simply._

"_Oh, please come. I'd want you to come. I haven't had a cheerleading squad in ages, and it would be nice if someone cheered for me. I am quite unknown in these areas so people probably don't know who I am. Like I said, it would be nice, but if you can't make it, I guess..."_

_Naminé suddenly nodded. _

"_I'll come... I don't know if I'll be much of a cheer, but..."_

"_Great... I'll see you then. Knowing you are there to watch me will help a lot, thanks!"_

_And with that he was off, in which ten minutes later after sorting through all the information in her head, she finally noticed he had forgotten his shirt. She sighed, now she had a true reson to see him again. She would have to give back his shirt after all._

_-End Flashback-_

Sora had ended his performance, and received the loudest cheers yet. Naminé tightened her grip on the shirt she had brought with her. She knew it was his turn, she had seen her name on her way in.

"And now, from the Tristar tournament and five times winner of the Twilight Cup, give it up for No. 15... ROXAS!"

Roxas received mild applause, like he said people weren't really cheering for him, but she had a very distinctive feeling they soon would be.

Roxas entered and did some simple flips, followed by speeding down the stairs and gliding through the next rail. He hurried to the ramp where he did some serious high flips, some backflips and other cool stuff... as the clock ticked and minutes passed, more and more people began to clap and cheer.

"Wow, this guy is really good." Kairi said, which made Naminé blush slightly.

Roxas finished his number with a triple backflip before rolling back. By now the crowd was on their feet cheering.

At the end of the tournament, which didn't come as a surprise for her, Roxas won. She kind of knew he would win, even before he started his show.

She waited at the stadium, saying she had a few things she needed to do there, and while she waited she thought back to only two days ago, when she had confronted her so called stepfather about her educational matters.

_-Flashback-_

"_I refuse to." she said simply. "I refuse to go to an International schoo."_

_Her mother was silent, her stepfather simply looked stunned._

"_Naminé, you shouldn't say those things... " her mother tried to say, but her stepfather put his hand out._

"_You know, I think this school will do you really good, and it will give you many contacts for later life, don't you want that?"_

"_I don't care, I want to decide for my own."_

"_Naminé, don't be selfish!" her mother scolded. "He is just thinking of you."_

"_I don't care, I am tired of being the perfect little daughter. I want my life to be my own, not someone else's."_

_She expected to hear a tantrum, but there was just silence, than, a soft laughter._

"_I see, well... Miss More-Stubborn-Than-Me, so be it. Go to wherever you want, I don't care. Just don't come back complaining to me if your life isn't as wonderful as you though it would be."_

"_Dear, but..." her mother began._

"_Not now darling, after all, she is a grown girl and I am sure that someone with that much stubborness within her already has other plans. She can do what she wants, but I hope you can take an advice?"_

"_Fire away." Naminé said, still standing firm._

"_Don't just look down on opportunities."_

_Naminé smiled, first time ever in front of him._

"_I won't."_

_And they hugged. _

_-End Flashback-_

-Ten years later-

Naminé sat at the porch of the little white house. It was a lot smaller than her old home, and the front yard was pawed, but the back yard was full of summer flowers that bloomed. She felt content, content and relaxed as she stroke the growing bulge in front of her. That day, three years back, when he husband had proposed to her, seemed so far distant now, yet it was a wonderful memory.

'Speaking of husbands...' she thoughts hearing the car enter the driveway and a very familiar face appear from the opened door to the car. Indeed, it was today they first met at that bench, a meeting which after a second meeting at the tournament became a date, which resulted to that she moved to his town to study (and to be close to him) which became a sponsorship by her stepfather, which later became world tournaments, which became an engagement, which ended in marriage.

She giggled as he fully stepped out of the car, wearing the same oversized shirt he had worn all those years ago. Smiling she walked to meet him halfway. Happily, the two of them shared a deep passionate kiss, once more under a blazing sun, but this time, there were tears of happiness.

The End

A/N

This is what happens on a summer day, with one fanfiction writer, one bus stop and two boys, where one of them clings to the other's sweaty shirt... and one inspirational mind, which connected this with a certain couple known as Naminé and Roxas... And while I am currently working on what I thought would be my first Kingdom Hearts Story (see extra summary below) This had to escape my mind before that.

Better warn you though, this One-Shot (Yes One-Shot, don't make me repeat that to you UPDATE!!! UPDATE!!! maniacs out there) is pretty short...

(Extra Summary- Dresscodes by Shitza)

Sew together two fates with some linings of destiny. 'Cause when you cut out the pieces of the popular fashion designer's daughter with the complete and utter unpopular school bachelor, what do you get? A design unlike any other, and will that be enough to win the contest everyone is ready to throw in their needles for? A Naminé x Roxas story, also featuring several Final Fantasy and a few Disney characters...

Ps: I have no idea when or if it will be posted, as I decided to finish it before post... don't get your hopes up, but I would like response as well if this idea of mine is ridiculous? Story of dresscodes mostly is a story about different styles, and school life, and to top that of, a few mysteries in which I am not telling... and if anyone has an idea for a better title, please feel free to tell as I am still not particularly in favour of using my own


End file.
